


Espionnage pas très industriel

by Lion01



Series: Nuits du FoF [18]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01
Summary: Varrick a fait beaucoup de vilaines choses, il le sait. Mais planquer une caméra dans le bureau d'Asami Sato ne fait pas partie de ces choses. Absolument pas ! Bien sûr, il espionne un peu sa vie professionnelle, mais ce qu'il ne s'attend pas à espionner, c'est sa vie personnelle. Pourtant, il lui semble bien que l'Avatar lui rend beaucoup visite...
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Nuits du FoF [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/797298
Kudos: 3





	Espionnage pas très industriel

**Author's Note:**

> Thème : Image.  
> Temps : Une heure.  
> Fait pour les Nuits du FoF sur FFnet.

L'invention de Varrick était vraiment révolutionnaire. C'est vrai que les images qui bougent c'était nouveau et ça captivait. Certes, les couleurs manquaient, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir ! Le fait est que c'était déjà une révolution. Et vraiment, c'était une super invention. Le problème c'était que parfois Varrick capturait des images qui ne devraient pas être capturées…

Il avait déjà fait des movers : il avait filmé son marriage, l'invasion du Sud, tellement de choses ! Il avait même fait de la pub à Kuvira en montrant à quel point ils aidaient, filmant les visages illuminés des personnes recevant de la protection et de la nourriture (même si après coup, elles pouvaient être moins heureuses… Forcément, ça, il évitait de le filmer).

Après avoir fait une telle bêtise pour aider la dictatrice, il s'était dit qu'il allait arrêter les frais et garder ses images et son invention pour usage personnel. Bien sûr, il avait des studios et des personnes qui travaillaient sur des idées de films pour le public des movers. Mais ce n'était pas une cause à proprement parler, c'était juste pour faire du profit. Oh, et éventuellement pour distraire et faire plaisir aux gens. Bien que ça ne concernait pas trop Varrick.

Par contre, il avait trouvé quelque chose qui l'intéressait : Asami Sato. Cette femme était tellement une dure à cuir. Il était un peu irrité qu'elle soit maitre de la situation. Mais il savait qu'il valait mieux éviter de l'embêter s'il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à elle. Il se rappelait bien assez de sa mise en garde, et de la douleur de sa main ! En même temps, c'était compréhensible. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas tout le temps était blanc comme neige avec elle. Pour autant, il n'aimait pas du tout être sous son pouvoir ! Elle était brillante, mais jamais aussi brillante que lui. Et maintenant, il était temps qu'il se venge un peu. Rien de bien méchant (sinon sa toute nouvelle conscience allait le bouder), mais juste assez…

Alors, il avait planqué un tout nouveau modèle de caméra dans son bureau : plus petit, plus discret, plus efficace. Il aurait sans doute des images chocs ! Il avait eu tout le temps du monde pour le faire, le PDG étant partie pour des petites vacances avec l'Avatar. Et de quel droit ? C'était lui le nouveau marié ! Il devrait partir en lune de miel avec sa Zhu Li chérie ! Mais non ! Il était coincé à Republic City avec tellement de choses à faire.

Il faut dire que la ville était grandement détruite et que des conflits explosaient de toute part de celle-ci. Bon, il reconnaissait que le moment de son marriage n'était pas des mieux choisis : juste après une guerre… Il existait mieux.

Cependant, les vacances de la PDG d'une grande entreprise avec autant de pouvoir n'était pas non plus bien choisies ! Sans compter qu'elle prenait la seconde personne la plus importante avec elle. Du coup, Varrick comptait bien lui rendre la pareille. Il attendit alors patiemment qu'Asami rentre, en espérant avoir de petits ragots croustillants à se mettre sous la dents.

Il n'en dit rien à Zhu Li parce qu'il se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer l'idée, même si elle le soutenait dans la plupart de ses décisions.

Varrick fut un peu déçu de voir que la chef d'entreprise se mit si vite au travail. À peine fut-elle rentrée qu'elle avait déjà commencé des croquis pour reconstruire la ville… Ça l'énervait un peu. Il faut dire qu'elle gagnait des points ! Se mettre à travailler si vite, mais quelle idée ! Même s'il se sentait un peu coupable, il ne renonça pas à son idée.

Et les images qu'il eut… n'étaient pas décevantes, mais elles étaient intrigantes. Il s'attendait à entendre des plans, et des réunions d'affaires, voir Asami travailler, l'entendre parler avec des associés, et c'est exactement ce qu'il eut. Avec un petit peu… d'autre chose.

Il semblait qu'après leur vacances ensemble, Korra et Asami soient devenues inséparables en quelque sorte. Elles se rendaient visite mutuellement. Il savait déjà que les deux avaient une relation très forte, puisqu'elles étaient meilleures amies, pourtant… la tendresse qu'il vit dans ces images le surprit plus qu'autre chose.

La première fois qu'il avait vu Korra débarquer, elle venait rouspéter à propos de Raiko. Varrick comprenait la rage de la jeune femme, il avait toujours une dent contre le président par rapport à son non-assistance dans l'invasion du sud. Il l'avait quand même aidé pour sa campagne ! Quoiqu'il en soit, il oublia ses pensées et regarda les images qui bougeaient comme si c'était un de ces movers.

_Dans ce mover, Asami se lève calmement de son bureau, et serre Korra fort contre elle en lui déposant un baiser sur son front. Elle lui lance un regard doux et les épaules de l'Avatar s'affaissent._

Varrick regrettait de ne la voir que de dos et se dit qu'il devrait placer d'autres caméras pour avoir tous les angles. Il se trouva à s'avancer plus près de la projection pour voir ce qui se passait. Bien sûr ça ne changeait rien. Il ne pouvait pas entrer dans le moment privilégié des deux femmes.

_Ensuite, Asami pose ses mains sur les épaules de Korra et lui dit qu'elles devraient aller prendre l'air et parler de ça plus calmement pour voir s'il y a des solutions. L'important étant qu'elle se calme. Korra hoche la tête et étreint Asami encore une fois. Elle lui prend la main et l'entraine dehors._

Rien à dire, les deux étaient vraiment cul et chemise !

_La deuxième fois que Korra débarque, c'est plus calme. Elle toque à la porte, l'ouvre un peu timidement et accède doucement au bureau d'Asami. Elle contourne la table et se place derrière le PDG. Elle hésite un peu à regarder ce qu'elle fait avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de mettre sa tête à côté de celle d'Asami. La PDG lève alors sa main de son papier et caresse doucement les bras de l'Avatar._

_« On va manger ? demande l'Avatar._

_\- Déjà l'heure de manger ?_

_\- Mmmm… Viens. Tu ne vas pas rester à ton bureau toute la journée._

_\- C'est que j'ai du travail…_

_\- Oui, mais tu as aussi un ventre, et donc un estomac qui a besoin de travailler. Allez ! Pema a préparé un tas de plats délicieux !_

_\- Bon d'accord. Mais à une seule condition ! »_

_Les yeux de l'Avatar pétillent._

_« Tout ce que tu voudras, répond-t-elle._

_\- Je t'invite à manger au restaurant. »_

_L'Avatar est un peu surprise mais elle hoche la tête._

_« À moins que tu ne veuilles aller passer du temps avec les autres, chez Tenzin. Dans ce cas, ce sera pour une autre fois…_

_\- Non ! Non, j'aime passer du temps avec toi. Rien qu'avec toi._

_\- Bien. Dans ce cas, allons-y ! »_

_Asami baise la main de Korra et elles partent du bureau._

Varrick se demandait comment s'est passé ce diner. Et il se demandait aussi quel genre d'amitié les unissait… Il n'avait pas vraiment eu d'amis, donc il ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir ce que c'était. Il n'avait que Zhu Li. Mais Korra et Asami étaient tellement proches, tellement douces l'une envers l'autre qu'il en venait à se demander s'il ne manquait pas quelque chose. La troisième fois qu'il vit Korra dans le bureau d'Asami, il fut fixé.

_Asami marmonne quelque chose au téléphone, grognant auprès d'un associé qui n'exécute pas sa part du contrat. Après quelques minutes où elle garde tant bien que mal son calme, elle raccroche et se lève de sa chaise, se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie. Quand elle y arrive celle-ci s'ouvre brusquement avec un « Asamiii » étouffé alors que la personne le prononçant tombe nez à nez avec la concernée. Et littéralement nez à nez. Par terre._

_« Oh ! Te voilà ! » dit Korra sur le sol._

_Asami glousse et se redresse un petit peu, bien que Korra reste sur elle._

_« Oui, me voilà. Besoin de moi ? » demande-t-elle, en remettant un brin de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Korra._

_Korra s'appuie contre sa main, profite de sa caresse, et ferme les yeux doucement. Quand elle les rouvre, elle embrasse la paume de la main d'Asami._

_« Tu sais que j'ai tout le temps besoin de toi, répond Korra doucement, en posant son front contre celui de la PDG._

_\- Oh, Korra… J'ai besoin de toi aussi, lui dit-elle avec émotion. »_

_Puis, elle embrasse Korra sur la joue._

_« Mais je parlais de toi débarquant dans mon bureau. Y a-t-il une raison particulière de pourquoi nous sommes par terre ?_

_\- Je crois que c'est parce que je te suis rentrée dedans », avoue Korra, comme un secret._

_Asami rit encore une fois._

_« Je crois que c'est pour ça aussi, mais répète-moi pourquoi tu venais dans mon bureau ?_

_\- Oh… Eh bien, il y a trois raisons. Premièrement, je voulais te voir. Deuxièmement, il est l'heure de manger et tu as surement oublié, mais mon ventre, lui, non, sans compter que la journée était fatigante et troisièmement, je voulais te voir. Donc, te voici, je te vois._

_\- Hein, hein… Ça tombe bien, ma journée était fatigante aussi, et je voulais te voir._

_\- Tiens donc. Et vous vouliez autre chose, mis à part ça, Miss Sato. »_

_Asami sourit et s'avance lentement pour embrasser Korra. Korra, qui a anticipé la réponse, ferme simplement les yeux, alors que leurs lèvres se recentrent tendrement, et lui rendit doucement son baiser._

_« Je mourrais aussi d'envie de t'embrasser », dit Asami._

_Korra lui sourit grandement et puis, l'aida à se relever._

_« Ravie de pouvoir te rendre service ! On va manger ? Je meurs de faim ! »_

_Comme en accord avec ce qu'elle dit, son ventre grogne, signalant qu'il est temps d'y aller. Asami ne peut que rire et elles partent une fois de plus, main dans la main, doigts entrelacés, de ce bureau surveillé par Varrick._

Varrick ne savait pas quoi ressentir. Il était partagé entre une étrange sérénité et une sacrée surprise. Les deux femmes n'avaient rien fait pour vraiment cacher leurs sentiments (maintenant, leur comportement prenait tout son sens), mais elles ne l'avaient pas non plus hurlé sur tous les toits.

Bon, il avait de quoi jouer avec Asami. Pourtant, il avait ces images, détenait un certain pouvoir, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir l'utiliser… C'était leur vie privée après tout… Finalement, il se contenta d'être content pour elles, même si elles lui voleraient certainement la vedette en tant que couple le plus puissant de Republic City, et il jeta toutes les images qu'il avait accumulé dans la poubelle.

Sacrée conscience ! S'il ne pouvait même plus s'amuser de posséder des informations un peu gênantes ou personnelles, comment allait-il faire pour continuer ? C'était vrai quoi ! Il était Varrick, autrefois connu pour ses magouilles en tout genre ! Mais il semblait qu'aujourd'hui, les magouilles avaient quitté son esprit. Eh bien, dans ce cas, il allait simplement reconstruire cette ville avec Asami et se contenter d'être heureux. Et il trouvait que c'était un bon plan. Donc, il se dit que faire comme Korra n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, et qu'il devrait aller remplir son ventre après trop d'heures de film, ennuyeuses pour la plupart. Mais au fond, ça valait le coup, parce qu'il avait été content de pouvoir voir ces images de leur relation comme une bonne histoire. Qui sait ? Peut-être pourrait-il en faire un mover !


End file.
